As The Heart Wants
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: Everyone is alive after the BOFA and Erebor is reclaimed with Thorin on the throne and all of the Company at his side but life needs continue meaning marriage, love, and a whole bunch of surprises. Everyone lives and no one dies. Main: Thorin/OC and Fili/OC. Along with Kili/Tauriel, slight Dwalin/Nori, and others of the Company and their happy endings with OC's. Rating may change.


Hey everyone! Here is a second story posted just for my birthday, strangely I was watching Prometheus when I came up with the idea for it but don't for because for any of you that have watched the movie or may now look it up I promise that it is nothing like the movie.

Anyway, at exactly 2:56 pm latter today I will officially be eighteen (18) years old so _Yay_ me I am not legally an adult! A five minute virtual dance party on me is starting now. (Busts out some awesome dance moves and rocks out to some ACDC). Feeling the partying vibes yet?

On another good note my cat Ginger-Patch (I did not name her I swear, it was my younger cousin and it just fit I would so pick a more inventive name for her) just finished having five kittens so they share the day of my birthday with me which is cool even if this information has nothing to do with the story. (Shrugs shoulders and smiles charmingly.)

Anyway, again, this is not the first chapter its just getting part of the theme or whatever you want to call it of the story out here the first chapter will be posted in few days but stay with it here I swear its gonna be cool I just need to download my Note off of my phone and onto my computer since I already have the first chapter typed up.

So we are cool with that now, also I just want to remind you that I would appreciate any advice, comment or just general thoughts on my story so post a review to let me know how you like it so far. If you have any ideas that you think I should put in the story tell me in a review or PM me and I will see if I can fit it in, I like taking requests sometimes so don't feel shy.

That's about it here's a the little teaser I have written for you and I will post the real first chapter within the next few days hopefully if not on Monday since I'm going to my dad's this coming weekend to celebrate my birthday with him too.

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

 _ **AS THE HEART WANTS**_

* * *

To give you a heads up nobody died which means that Thorin, Fili, and Kili didn't die in the Battle of Five Armies, and Balin and Ori also did not die when they reclaimed Moria, they are in fact whole and well the threat of the Orc's and Goblin's did not kill a single Dwarf as they were too busy killing themselves thanks to a little bit of genius from Ori's evilly creative mind.

 _So all of the Company are happy, prosperous and above all ALIVE. _

No thanks are needed for me sparing them in my story I just couldn't let any of them die since they are needed to play out my evil little schemes via my story.

So here is a little overview to get you started on the setting or what not; its twelve years after the Battle of Five Armies was won and Erebor reclaimed, everyone is happy meaning Bombur is Erebor's Head Cook and is also eating as much as he wants and is reunited with his eight children and his wife who is even now expecting another babe to add to their already large brood.

Kili is courting his she-elf Tauriel much to several of his family and the company's distaste and the both of them are very happy, though Tauriel is a little vexed with King Thranduil for keeping her caught up with her duties as Captain of the Guard most days.

Thorin is ruling Erebor as he should and is free of the Gold-sickness.

Dis is reunited with her sons and brother and lives in Erebor with them so she can keep her brother in check when he has meetings with King Thranduil and King Bard all three of whom still get into arguments but share a love for their children or in Thorin's case his sister-sons.

King Bard the Bowman rebuilt Dale shortly after the Battle of Five Armies ended and thanks to his share of the treasure Dale is now twice as better as it was before and just as plentiful and prosperous now that its markets are back up though he is understandably having trouble controlling his eldest daughter Sigrid's suitors, his son and Heir Bain's newest interest in a rather pretty young dwarrowdam whose father already doesn't approve of the match and little Tilda's fascination with Legolas who seems all too happy to indulge her interest in Elves.

Gloin is with his wife and Gimli in Erebor living it up and now has even more Dwarves to bother with his endless stories of Gimli's youth which his wife only helps him in telling.

The same goes for Bofur and Bifur who share a pair of stalls in the newly constructed Dale and Erebor's own market selling toys even though they have enough gold that they needn't work at all.

Dwalin is happily the Captain of the Kings Guard and he still picks fights with Nori who was appointed Thorin's Spy Master, their also happen to be rummer that they are courting but that is neither or there, yet.

Dori now owns several high end tea shops and has a bustling business of selling his teas all over Middle Earth.

Ori is of course a Head Scribe and went with Balin to reclaim Moria but he comes back to Erebor often to visit his brothers before he goes back to save Balin from his own Council which he appointed against his better judgment once he became the Lord of Moria.

Oin is the Royal Healer and spends his days complaining about how many dwarfling's he has to treat each day all the while enjoying it and purposefully mishearing people for his own amusement.

Gandalf is off meddling in places he is not wanted but does so anyway because nobody really truly minds, or if they do they do not say since no body in their right mind wants to anger one of the Istari.

And Bilbo Baggins is happily once again a Baggins of Bag End - if slightly less respectable after his journey - and has since adopted his cousin Frodo and the two of them have visited Rivendell taking up Lord Elrond on his offer many times and have four times in the last twelve years made their way to Erebor to visit the Company much to everyone's joy and slight terror since fauntling are more mischievous than Fili and Kili put together which is saying something for those that know the two Prince's.

The summary is that life is awesome for everybody but still some problems need fixing such as securing an Heir to the throne after Fili which leads to many shouting sessions - and physical fights all of which Thorin is on the losing side since _no one_ comes between a dwarrowdam on her children - between Dis and Thorin over why he cannot just marry instead of forcing Fili to marry, and over all why Thorin is _NOT_ to arrange a marriage for Dis' son even though he latter does so anyway behind her back.

Though thankfully he decided very carefully on his eldest sister-sons betrothed followed by quickly making sure to send for her and her family to come to Erebor so by the time his dear sister found out that he went behind her back she was already halfway there, the dowry had been paid and everything had been settled and signed in agreement so Dis could not personally travel out and turn them around to go back to where they came.

Unfortunately, or rather perhaps fortunately for him, Thorin was not aware of just what would happen when Fili's betrothed, her family and her companions and servants arrived to Erebor. Which is where our story starts; in a happy time that is about to get even happier, well at least it will get happier once everything gets settled and the shock of finding his _One_ wears off.

But that's much too telling and for now I bid you ado leaving you to read the story...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

So what did you think? Was it a good start? Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Tell me what you think and leave a review or two with any advice or something you want me to try and put in the story further along.

Happy Birthday wishes to me for living another year!

Thank you all of you who have Favorited, Followed, Reviewed or just stopped by to read this story.

Review or PM me if you have any idea's I'm always open for a little evil scheming to play with these characters.

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose


End file.
